Поверженный ей
by Kit2000
Summary: Краткое описание: Мидори думал пошутить в горячих источниках, требуя поцелуя в обмен на полотенце. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хотару была настолько невинна, чтобы сделать то, что он попросил? Основано на главе 36 манги. Перевод оригинального фанфик "Perdido ANTE ELLA", написанного Okashira Janet


**Поверженный ей**

Автор: Okashira Джанет

Перевод: Kit2000andAnna

 **Краткое описание** : Мидори думал пошутить в горячих источниках, требуя поцелуя в обмен на полотенце. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хотару была настолько невинна, чтобы сделать то, что он попросил? Основано на главе 36 манги. Перевод оригинального фанфик "Perdido ANTE ELLA", написанного Okashira Janet

Мидори был двуличным, и правда скрывалась в том, что он не пытался это даже скрыть, просто не каждый имел честь увидеть его темную и жадную сторону. Маццун, конечно же, представлял собой особо веселую мишень для его злого нрава, в то время как Юкимура с его аурой курицы-наседки был одним из тех людей, которых он любил позлить.

Но Хотару.

О да! Эта девушка забавляла его с тех пор, как он встретил ее в оружейном магазине, одетую, как парень, когда на самом деле она была девушкой, или во время той страстной встречи на ГОСТе. Хотару с оружием в руках была смертью и разрушением, достойным противником, а ее полный кровожадности взгляд мог утончить атмосферу.

Может быть, эта девушка и жила тем, чтобы твердить о справедливости и верности, но правда была в том, что весь адреналин в ее теле выстреливал только во время игры на выживание. Все было очень просто. И когда она пребывала в этом темном и воинствующем состоянии, Мидори чувствовал, что каким-то образом он нашел родственную душу в ее лице. Конечно, было тяжело осознавать, что она – женщина: ее тело было настолько несформированным, что при первом же взгляде ее можно было спутать с пацаном, хоть черты ее лица и были женскими. У нее были красивые и большие зеленые глаза, но и парни могли выглядеть так же, и, раз уж на то пошло, глаза Маццуна были тоже красивыми.

Нет, красота Хотару была далеко не обычная, но, если быть честным, Мидори никогда не был зациклен на внешности. Что ему действительно приносило наслаждение, так это моменты, когда он напрягал свои мышцы до максимума во время игры, которая представляла собой жизнь и смерть, проверял свой предел, смакуя агонию осознания того, что он был загнан в угол. И эта девочка Хотару напомнила ему, что значит снова почувствовать это.

Так что, найти ее в горячих источниках в мужской бане было определенно весело. Он знал, что она мало думала о себе, как о девушке, но вторгнуться в ванную комнату, полную обнаженных мужчин, было величайшей наглостью, которая заслуживала уважения с его стороны. К тому же, теперь она сидела в ванне с пузырями, выставив напоказ лишь свое лицо и мокрые плечи.

Он сел рядом настолько близко, что их плечи терлись друг об друга лишь через защитное ограждение ванны. Мидори посмотрел на нее взглядом, о котором слишком хорошо знал. Этим взглядом он мог заставить кого-то, вроде Итти, растаять от любви к его великой привлекательности. Но Хотару просто выкрикнула его имя, как будто увидела призрака.

\- Хм? Почему ты в мужской бане? – Было несложно дразнить эту беспечную пуританку, в то время, как она превращается (в буквальном смысле) в дрожащий заварной крем со спиралеобразными глазами и потным лицом. Момент мучений для Татибаны прекратился на мгновение, когда Фудзимон, который сидел напротив, пристально посмотрел на Мидори.

\- Мидори-сан, Вы разве не в сауну пошли? – Было весьма любопытно, что его подчиненный находился так близко к молодой девушке, но до сих пор ничегошеньки не заметил, хотя, если говорить честно, Фудзимон всегда был рассеянным человеком.

\- Верно, но мне стало скучно, и я пришел сюда, - Мидори обворожительно улыбнулся, от чего Фудзимон впал в слишком глубокий восторг, чтобы задавать какие-либо вопросы, поэтому сам Мидори перевел взгляд на Хотару, которая сейчас выглядела еще краснее прежнего, более переутомленной, и горячей (нужно называть вещи своими именами). От этих вод шел пар, и, казалось, что девушка вот-вот сварится.

\- Извините, - наконец, она повернулась к нему с взглядом страдальца, - не могли бы Вы одолжить мне полотенце?

\- Что? - Мидори посмотрел на нее в течение нескольких секунд, ничего не понимая, но быстро просканировав ситуацию, он осознал, что каким-то образом Хотару оказалась голой в этом месте, и ей было нечем себя прикрыть.

\- Ах! - Мидори убрал полотенце левой рукой подальше от нее. – Как же мне поступить?

\- Что? - страдания на лице девушки заставили его отказаться от злобного смеха. Она выглядела такой беззащитной в этом месте, где, наверняка, не было никого, кроме него, кто знал ее секрет.

\- Независимо от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь быть в твоей команде, - улыбнулся он рядом красивых белых зубов, говоря тихим голосом так, чтобы Фудзимон не услышал, но достаточно четко, чтобы она смогла его понять, - плохие дети, которые проникают в мужскую баню, заслуживают наказания.

\- ... - Хотару начало трясти. Это молоденькое создание было таким очаровательным! Очевидно, что ее честный характер был согласен с тем, что ее поведение заслуживает наказания. Это было столь же прозрачным, как вода!

\- Что ты на это скажешь? - Мидори прильнул к ней, осторожно отмахнул пряди ее волос в сторону и прошептал в самое ухо, - если ты поцелуешь меня, я мог бы одолжить его тебе.

\- Что?! - Она громко вскрикнула, и ее лицо окрасилось в алый цвет. Мидори слегка отстранился, в его пустых глазах застыл довольно тревожный взгляд, в то время как на лице играла озорная улыбка. Фудзимон сидел напротив и был поглощен горячим источником, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания.

\- Тебе будет трудно без полотенца. Давай же, поцелуй меня сюда, - закрыв глаза, с ангельским видом на лице Мидори указал на свою щеку. Он знал, что большинство женщин были готовы убить ради того, чтобы поцеловать его. Чего далеко ходить, ведь даже Итти, вероятно, убила бы Фудзимона за такую возможность. Но, Хотару, как и всегда, не разочаровала его, показав лицо такого психопата, что единственная причина, почему она до сих пор не попыталась избить его до смерти прямо здесь, заключалась в том, что они оба были абсолютно голыми. Да чего же забавные обстоятельства.

Мидори поглумился немного на этот счет, но, к его недоумению, она опустила голову довольно жалким образом. Он заметил, что ее спина была настолько красной, что цветом походила на шкурку почти сваренной креветки. И только тогда он понял, что она действительно не могла больше находиться здесь. Как врач он знал, насколько опасным было долгое пребывание в таких жарких местах. Если Хотару не поспешит в более безопасное место, она, в конечном счете, упадет в обморок, а потом, да, им придется давать объяснения. Причем обоим. Довольно много объяснений.

Возможно, его шутка зашла слишком далеко.

\- Я просто пошутил, - несмотря на свой характер, он почувствовал себя несколько нелепо из-за того, что так беспокоился о школьнице, и, что еще хуже, о девушке, которая была в самом невыгодном положении в таком месте. - Вот, возьми. Я дам тебе свое полотенце, - он безобидно протянул ей полотенце, но она продолжала сидеть с опущенной головой, ее лицо, плечи и шея были потными и на пределе.

\- Мидори-сан, - ему показалось, что ее голос звучал не так, как обычно; может быть, она не услышала, что он отдал ей полотенце задаром? Возможно, что она собиралась упасть в обморок?

\- О, вот ты где, - Мидори взглянул в сторону и увидел Маццуна, который шел к ним, весь потный, но улыбающийся. - Эй, Хотару!

\- Пожалуйста, - голос Хотару походил на последний вздох маленькой птички, - простите мою грубость.

Мидори не успел ничего спросить, он был не в состоянии ничего понять, и даже среагировать толком он не смог, когда губы Хотару врезались в его собственные. Мидори сидел с широко открытыми глазами, полностью застигнутый врасплох. Он чувствовал, как она держала колени под водой для равновесия, видел, как ее щеки неистово пылали, глаза были плотно закрыты из-за стыда, а ее губы были настолько неловкими в поцелуе, что они казались чистыми и девственными во всех отношениях. Девушка медленно отстранилась, и он почувствовал ее взволнованный, испуганный вздох на своих губах. Даже с широко открытыми глазами он был в состоянии заметить изумление на лице Фудзимото и то, как Маццун превратился в камень. Хотару, наконец, открыла глаза - свои красивые и стекловидные зеленые глаза, - и Мидори не знал, случилось ли это из-за горячей воды, из-за того, что они только что поцеловались или же потому, что она смогла выйти невредимой после контакта с ним, но он не мог сейчас иронизировать, смеяться или сделать что-либо еще. Он, как робот, протянул ей полотенце, которое она взяла дрожащими пальцами, будучи полностью смущенной, потом девушка закрыла переднюю часть своего тела и убежала, торопливо пробегая мимо Маццуна и оставляя глазам Мидори вечный образ ее красивого белого зада, несущегося прочь из мужской бани, и едва прикрытого его полотенцем.

\- Э, что? - Фудзимон пришел в панику. - Что здесь произошло?

Возможно, благодаря гримасе ужаса на лице его подчиненного, Мидори, наконец, смог прийти в себя и отреагировать. Он поднес руку ко рту, а затем все его тело начало трясти в немом смехе.

\- Пф-ф, - он был повержен поцелуем старшеклассницы, и при этом даже не был в состоянии немного переместить свой рот, или подумать о том, чтобы использовать свой язык для более подходящего занятия. – Ха-ха-ха, я совсем не ожидал, что она поцелует меня в губы, - ведь он указал на свою щеку, дал ясно понять, что все это было в обмен на поцелуй в щеку. Неужели она неправильно поняла его? Разве она не услышала? Или это была ее месть?

Было ли это его наказанием за принуждение старшеклассницы поцеловать его? Неужели она поцеловала его в губы нарочно, зная, что он отреагирует, как статуя?

Он продолжал смеяться, потому что это было совершенно неслыханным, чтобы обнаженная девушка, находясь в мужской бане, смогла загнать его в угол. Его - Короля ГОСТа.

\- Я полностью повержен ей, - он провел рукой по волосам и прикрыл один глаз, все еще смеясь. Маццун стоял впереди, пристально наблюдая за ним. Его волосы были мокрыми, а на лице царило недоумение человека, совершенно не понимающего сути произошедшего.

О, этот его взгляд был также хорош, ведь Маццун не знал, что Хотару была девушкой, однако, его тело взбунтовалось при мысли, что она целовалась с Мидори. Похоже, что какую-то часть Маццуна, довольно большую часть, влекло к этой девушке без особых женских форм. И это было забавно.

Ведь для Мидори не было большей радости, чем наблюдать за страданиями тех, кто казался ему интересным. А Маццун был достаточно интересным. Но сейчас ему не хотелось ничего, кроме как взять реванш над этой мелкой девчонкой, которая осмелилась напасть на него, застигнув врасплох и не дав и малейшей возможности для контратаки.

Хотару Татибана.

В следующий раз он обязательно убедится в том, что использует свои руки, губы, язык и даже зубы, если потребуется.

Потому что никто не может выиграть игру против Короля и при этом выйти сухим из воды.

 **Конец**

 **Примечание автора: Okashira** **Janet** **: Я не могла не восторгаться событиями 36 и 37 глав манги (более 36), и, хотя я признаю, что Маццун – очаровашка и большой ребенок, правда заключается в том, что Мидори просто сексуальный, несмотря на его двуличность (я люблю его!).**

 **11 апреля 2016 в понедельник.**

 **Примечание переводчика: Kit2000andAnna: Спасибо за чтение этого перевода. Okashira** **Janet** **является прекрасным автором, которая подарила жизнь этому удивительному Мидори / Хотару фанфику. Большое спасибо, дорогая, за то, что дала разрешение на перевод твоей работы. Мы надеемся, что результат тебя порадует.**

 **30 июня 2016 в четверг**


End file.
